


B100 Tier

by bmo, voidofbreath (bmo)



Series: B100 Tier [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chocolate Milk, God Tier, Meowrails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/bmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/voidofbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For horsefeatherfletching </p><p>I wanted to write about Equius and Tavros, without the robot legs being the catalyst of their relationship. Alternate timeline, god tier boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ascension - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horsefeatherfletching](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=horsefeatherfletching).



He looked away only for a moment, sure she could handle herself, as she’d proven time and time again. But for once, the two of them had faced a challenge that managed to trick them. After thoroughly knocking the two heads off of a construct, he turned around to see Nepeta in the tight grasp of one of the largest monstrosities they had yet faced. Around them was a surplus of grist. They had both beat the beasts that distracted them from the worse enemy, and it could have picked either of them, but didn’t. It chose Nepeta. Equius leaped up and with only a few hard knocks the beast was slain and he caught his dying moirail, bones crushed, blood leaking from her mouth and eyes, just barely breathing. Instead of planting his lips on her broken face, he ran, as quickly as he could, leaping over the constructs, breaking sugar cubes and caking the two of them with the sweet dust. Atop of the highest mound of sugar, resting on the largest teapot, was her quest cocoon. He entered it and placed her on her slab, waiting for her to breathe her final fluid filled breath.

As he watched her body rise above him aglow, he was relieved. She’d live. She’d live forever. After she reawakened, pouncing him with a hug, he realized he never had to worry about her short lifespan ever again. Instead, she’d have to worry about his. The thought of making her suffer the pain that he had always prepared to face made him realize what he had to do. At first she protested, not wanting to see him hurt, but after a long discussion that went mostly like this:  
CT: D --> Yes AC: :33 < no CT: D --> Yes AC: :33 < no CT: D --> Yes AC: :33 < no CT: D --> Yes AC: :33 < no CT: D --> Yes AC: :33 < no CT: D --> Yes AC: :33 < no CT: D --> Yes

she agreed to help him, to stay there with him as he passed on in his own cocoon. And after his divine transformation, he finally felt at ease, knowing that the two of them would never have to watch the other die again.

They weren’t the only ones that were rehatched into new life. Poor Tavros had been tricked, left for dead by his server player. She said she wanted to help. She always said she was helping. But this time she had taken it too far. The manipulative tendrils of her mind snagged onto his, and forced him to stop communing with the constructs. She said he needed to fight them to get stronger, to earn more levels, add his fair share to the grist pile. She said he needed to stop bossing them around and just defeat them already. With just a plush lance in his hand, he knew he was done for. She wouldn’t let him abscond, convinced his fight or flight reaction would resort to fight when flight was no longer an option. She was wrong. And she absconded.

The last thing he remembered before waking up with sudden feeling in his toes was cold metal holding him, and glassy red eyes looking down at him. But when he had arisen, Aradiabot was nowhere to be seen. When he asked her, she said she had no idea what he was talking about. Must have been a future one then.

Tavros had never felt so powerful in his entire life. But, predictably, Vriska bragged on and on that he had achieved this new body, this high confidence, sick breath powers, and finally could fly all because of her benevolent help. Udder hoofbeast manure. Tavros knew the only help he got was from Aradia, even if she claimed not to know herself.

His newfound strength and abilities didn’t really change him all that much. Even though he could fly and had an exciting adventure of his own, he still kept his hive windows open just in case Pupa Pan just happened to float by. And his new appearance made him believe in fairies all the more. The only thing he really put behind him after a while was Rufio. He felt he made his self confidence proud and wasn’t worried about hurting or disappointing him anymore.

By the end of the session, these were the only three that ascended. Either nobody else had faced disaster, or they simply didn’t feel it necessary to seek godhood. They wore their bestowed outfits with pride. Particularly Tavros. Regardless of how often others made fun of his lack of pants. Why change? He was meant to wear it. He saw it as a gift from the game and who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? Also, the novelty of pinching and prodding at his own legs simply to feel the sensation hadn’t gotten old.


	2. Commodore Nepeta of the Chocolate Milk Fleet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta has a new OTP and she's tired of waiting for this ship to sail.

At first, Equius’s ascension had given him another reason to feel elite. Nepeta slowly dragged him back down to Alternia. Although she couldn’t exactly convince him he was no better than everyone else, she was able to accept that he was at least on the same playing field as Tavros and herself. It was difficult even for him to accept that, both lower than him, were dressed in such high colors, Nepeta in shades of pink and purple, Tavros in royal b100. Maybe this was how the game evened them out. He had slowly gone from referring to Tavros by blood color, to Page, then Nitram, and finally had loosened up enough to call him Tavros. Although he didn’t share this respect with the other lowbloods, Nepeta still marked it as a success in her book.

 

Tavros and Equius gradually became friends. Tavros never really found the hoofbeast appreciation creepy, although he did ask Equius not to share the more violent pieces. Something about lowbloods being trampled by equine bulge was just a tiny bit unsettling. Equius appreciated the fact that someone other than Nepeta enjoyed his company. He even tried out Fiduspawn, deciding after a few rounds that it certainly was not a diaperpoop wriggler game, and from the state of his block after the first battle, decided was indeed high risk and dangerous enough to justify playing.

 

The two of them never noticed how their friendship originally formed. Nepeta would usually initiate some roleplay with Tavros and drag Equius into it. Sometimes she would ask Tavros to join them for tea. Eventually, when the two were distracted sharing something with the other, Tavros asking about robotics, or Equius listening to Tavros go on about his somewhat childish interests, she would quietly disappear. She wanted her moirail to get the purrfect matesprit, and who better than the indestructible boy dressed in b100. And as far as she was concerned, her subtle nudging was all going according to plan.

 

Eventually, Equius would visit Tavros in his block, without prior invitation, but was always welcome. Sometimes they would just sit quietly, reading, messing on their husktops. Tavros had pried Equius’s secret poetry out, and the two enjoyed lengthy slams.

 

Nepeta knew, she just absolutely knew they liked each other. They had to. It was purrfect. Whenever Equius was with her after being with him, he would roleplay with her the first time she asked. He even seemed to be getting better at it, if that were possible. But, she didn’t want Equius to take the risk, in the teeny tiny case that she was wrong. Couldn’t stand watching him get rejected again. She needed to be extra covert and push Tavros along. Just a little nudge. Maybe a few lies.

 

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]

AC: :33 <  so a little kitty told me that you and equius are a thing now

AT: uM, i HAVEN’T REALLY HEARD THIS,

AT: pARTICULARLY, nOT FROM A CAT,

AC: :33 < silly you know thats not what i meant

AC: :33 < just a rumor i heard

AC: :33 < so you are right

AT: aRE WHAT?

AC: :33 < a thing an item the purrfect couple

AT: i, uM,

AT: nO,

AT: wHY ARE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT THIS?

AC: :33 < ugh yet another sunken ship

AC: :33 < tavros youre no fun

AT: i’M SORRY?

AT: i DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME,

AT: oTHER THAN STATING THINGS THAT HAVEN’T HAPPENED YET,

AC: :33 < yet

AC: :33 < tavros what efur happened to all that self confidence

AT: iT’S STILL ALL RIGHT HERE,

AT: iF IT WERE A TANGIBLE OBJECT, iT WOULD PROBABLY BE IN MY SHIRT, sINCE i DON’T HAVE PANTS POCKETS,

AC: :33 < gosh darn it tavros

AC: :33 < its so pawvious

AC: :33 < efurybody can see it but you

AT: aND HIM,

AC: :33 < i dunno

AC: :33 < even though hes got those dumb cracked glasses

AC: :33 < doesnt mean he cant see it too

AT: i DON’T REALLY WANT TO BE TALKING ABOUT THIS ANYMORE,

AT: i’M SORRY,

AT: wHATEVER YOU THINK IS GOING ON, wELL, yOU’RE WRONG,

AT: bECAUSE RIGHT NOW,

AT: aS FAR AS i KNOW,

AT: wE’RE JUST FRIENDS,

AC: awwwwww

AC: way to be a no fun ship sinking scaredy wriggler

 

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT]

 

She couldn’t even decide if this was a failure or not. Tavros had to like him, it was so pawbvious, but she wasn’t absolutely sure. He said they were just friends, but, he also said “right now”, and before that “haven’t happened yet.” So all she could hope for now was for him to take the hint and make it happen already. Make it happen today. She was tired of waiting. Just needed to nudge a little more, while the idea was still fresh in his head.

 

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

 

AC: :33 < *ac yawns and stretches out on this soft pile of clean towels*

CT: D -- > Hello Nepeta

AC: :33 < *ac curls up next to ct a little bit sleepy*

CT: D -- > Um

CT: D -- > I, I mean he picks up a large warm towel and place it on top of his tuckered out moirail

CT: D -- > What is the purpose of emoting your sleepiness at me

AC: :33 < boo

AC: :33 < it was just meant to be cute

AC: :33 < you nefur roleplay with me

CT: D -- > You know that is not true

CT: D -- > I have been putting a lot of effort into it lately

AC: :33 < yeah i guess

AC: :33 < you only seem in the mood to after hanging out with tavros though

CT: D -- > I wasn’t aware of the correlation

CT: D -- > If you would like, I can seek his company today

CT: D -- > And perhaps that will improve my playful attitude

AC: :33 < yes purrfect

AC: :33 < in the meantime

AC: :33 < *ac curls up under the towel ct gave her and takes a nice cat nap*

 

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

  
And that was the best she could do, without feeling like she was forcing them together. Maybe her little chat with Tavros would get him off his scaredy page panty covered butt and do something. Oh she knew Equius loved that outfit of his. She had never seen him so completely embarrassed until she offhandedly asked “doesnt tavros look good in your color?” After a few panicked ums and building up a bit of a sweat, he finally managed to pull out an appropriate response, which was simply that his outfit suited him. Talk about mind in the gutter. He was probably secretly staring at those legs behind his glasses all the time. At least she hoped he was.


	3. Smoldering Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the esteems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but reference awkward moments in the comic...

Tavros was lounging in a pile of host plushies, trying to He groaned when he heard whoosh and beeping noise of his transportalizer. It was definitely going to be Nepeta. She just didn’t know how to drop it. But, when Tavros looked up, he saw Equius.   
“Nepeta wished for me to visit you today.” 

“Oh god. What’d she say to you?” He was sure she was up to something. 

Equius looked at him a little confused. “She just mentioned the quality of my roleplaying increases after I spend time with you. It you aren’t nearly as happy to see me as I e%pected though. If I am intruding, I can leave.”

Tavros sighed in relief. “Oh. And no, it’s fine, you can stay. You’re always welcome, you know that.”   
“If you are sure. Your initial reaction sounded a little stressed.” 

“I’m sorry. She messaged me a bunch earlier, and it was just, well I guess it was kind of usual for her maybe.” 

The explanation really wasn’t really helpful. Had she done something to upset Tavros? He briefly wondered if she was jealous of the time the two spent together, but if she was, she never once indicated it. She encouraged it and even seemed happier when he returned to her. “What was she bothering you about?” 

Tavros just sighed and sat down in a pile of Fiduspawn plushies, with Equius joining shortly after. “It was nothing really, mostly just going on about things, that she said other people were saying, but, I kind of think maybe that isn’t true and it’s only her. Not that, what she was assuming wasn’t at least partially true, but it’s something that has not happened, and maybe might not? She just kept pushing the issue and really it wasn’t something I was comfortable talking about. I’m sure she mentioned something similar to you at some point.” 

Equius just stared at him, completely confused. “Tavros, what on Alternia are you talking about? Stop rambling nonsense.” 

He was rambling, wasn’t he? He clutched one of the plushies, squeezing it tightly, and a bit of procreation fluids started leaking from its seams. “What I’m trying to say, is that she was commenting on the two of us, and mentioning some rumors that she said the rest were saying. But I don’t really think anyone cares so it was probably just her making the rumors and telling herself.” Equius still looked at him in confusion. He took a deep breath. “She said everyone thought we were together. Not like hanging out together, like right now, but actually together romantically, in a flushed way.” 

“Oh.” Equius looked away from him. “She had not mentioned this to me.” 

And then, they sat there in awkward silence. Tavros tossed the leaking plush to the side, wiping his hands off on a clean one. He noticed Equius’s fists were balled up tightly. Maybe he was mad. Maybe he just wanted to run. But he stayed, incredibly tense, but still there. If Tavros didn’t say anything soon, this would probably end badly. 

Tavros took another deep breath, “I’m sorry, if that is something you don’t want to think about. I don’t really think there’s a problem with that prospect though,” He peaked at Equius, who was still not looking at him, but his fists were starting to loosen up. “And maybe, it would be nice, if you perhaps felt that way about me, because, I admit,,,” He inhaled nervously. “I do feel flushed for you, so maybe we---” 

“Yes.” Equius interrupted. 

“--- could,,, Wait, yes?” 

“Yes. I’ve developed,” He gave Tavros a small smile. “What one might call a smoldering passion for you.” 

Tavros had the biggest grin plastered on his face. He wasn’t as afraid of being rejected as he was of potentially ruining their friendship. It wouldn’t have been the first time that happened. But now it was time to put his intangible but totally real self confidence to work. He had nearly thrown himself at Equius, holding his cheeks and planting a kiss on his lips. And after getting over the initial shock of it, Equius kissed back, and Tavros melted. He pushed Equius backwards into the pile. While he was eagerly smooching his new matesprit, Equius was hesitant, barely reciprocating.

Tavros pulled back, almost ashamed in himself. “I’m sorry, if you don’t want this or something, I’ll just stop,,,” Equius’s heart sank at Tavros’s disappointment. “No! No, it’s not like that. I just don’t want to risk hurting you.” He leaned up and pressed his lips back against his, and Tavros got the point. The kiss wasn’t exactly painful, but it was much harder than expected. One of his fangs nicked his lip, but he didn’t pull away or indicate any discomfort. Regardless, it only took a few moments to heal. Eventually they found a happy medium between Equius’s far too gentle approach and his nearly bruising force. Tavros grabbed Equius’s hands, which he was holding limp by his sides, and placed them around himself. Equius’s eyes widened and he tensed up. He had never been able to hold another troll before. He didn’t notice he stopped kissing until Tavros kissed his cheek, and whispered “Don’t worry, you won’t hurt me.” Equius relaxed, arms around Tavros and laid there enjoying the cuddling. He had to remember to thank Nepeta later for this.


End file.
